Speak Now
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: No eres el tipo de chica que debería casarse con el hombre equivocado. -¿Puedes creer que finalmente llego este día? Apuesto a que Sakura-chan se verá muy hermosa. -Sí, se verá hermosa.-Concordó Sasuke mientras una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.


Speak Now.

.

.

"Habla ahora o calla para siempre"

.

.

Es un hermoso domingo en Tokio. El sol da en su mejor forma, niños jugando en las calles, pájaros cantando en los árboles. Un domingo perfecto. El _domingo_ perfecto para una boda.

Se escuchan las campanas en la iglesia. Uno, dos, tres.

La iglesia está decorada con detalles blancos y flores de diferentes tipos todas de color blanco.

Los invitados van llegando a la iglesia acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares para ver tan especial momento entre estas dos personas tan enamoradas.

En la parte trasera de la iglesia hay una pequeña casita donde actualmente la novia se prepara para decir "Sí, acepto".

La novia se encuentra viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Tiene su bonito cabello rosa peinado en un moño trenzado. Este extraño color de cabello combina con sus ojos color jade, grandes son sus ojos y lleno de luz siempre pero hoy a pesar de ser el día más feliz de su vida se ven opacos de alegría.

Lleva un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de novia color blanco por supuesto que le hace juego con esa piel pálida cremosa. Es un vestido strapples con un escote en forma de corazón con la falda del vestido esponjada en un corte princesa.

La novia está teniendo un momento difícil al tratar de ponerse el velo blanco en su cabeza, lleva rato intentándolo pero no puede.

Alguien llamando a la puerta la detuvo de su tarea.

-Adelante.- Le dijo a quien fuera que estuviera en tocando.

La persona entra mostrando a una señora parecida a ella pero mayor, la única diferencia es que está mujer tiene unos ojos color miel.

-Sakura, te ves preciosa.- Dijo su madre en cuanto la vio vestida de novia. Se llevó sus manos a la boca ahogando un grito de orgullo.

-Gracias mamá.- Respondió con una ligera Sakura todavía batallando con su velo.

-Haber déjame. Yo te lo pondré.- La madre de Sakura tomó el velo entre sus manos y procedió a acomodarlo en la cabeza de su hija.- Sakura ¿qué sucede?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó con confusión Sakura.

-A mí no me engañas hija. No pareces muy feliz el día de tu boda.- Respondió con preocupación terminando de poner el velo.

-Estoy muy feliz, de veras.- Sakura trató de poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Estás usando las frases de Naruto, algo no anda bien.

-Mamá basta. Soy muy feliz de casarme ¿Lo ves?- Le dio su mejor y más grande sonrisa a su mamá para que dejara el tema pero esta no se creyó nada.

.

.

En la entrada de la iglesia podemos ver a un joven vestido elegantemente con un traje Gucci color negro para la ocasión. El sol le hace que su cabello se vea negro azulado, herencia de su madre. Tiene una piel pálida pero no por eso hace que se vea menos atractivo y unos ojos negros como el carbón a juego.

Sasuke mira a su alrededor viendo como los invitados toman sus lugares para ceremonia.

-¡Teme!

-Hmp.- Fue el saludo de Sasuke al ver al chico rubio de ojos azules al llegar.

-¿Puedes creer que finalmente llego este día? Apuesto a que Sakura-chan se verá muy hermosa.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, se verá hermosa.- Concordó Sasuke mientras una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.

.

.

El órgano empezó a tocar la clásica marcha de novia para la gran entrada.

Damas y padrinos de honor terminaban de marchar para darle paso a la novia mientras que los invitados se ponían de pie para darle la bienvenida.

Sakura entró agarrada del brazo de su padre viendo a su futuro esposo esperándola en el altar.

Su futuro esposo la miraba fijamente con esos ojos negros.

El novio tenía una sonrisa muy grande al verla llegar al altar, era una de esas raras veces dónde él sonreía ya que normalmente tenía una cara seria.

-Concéntrate Sakura, es el día más feliz de tu vida ¿Recuerdas? Sonríe un poco tan siquiera para disimular.- Fue lo que le dijo su inner mientras caminaba hacia al altar.

Sakura trato de poner su mejor sonrisa y decidió darles un vistazo a los invitados.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio sentado en la tercera fila de la izquierda.

Sasuke.

Su ex novio.

Él chico que la hizo sufrir.

Él chico que la hizo reír.

Él chico que la hizo tan feliz.

Él chico que juro amarla.

Él chico del cual tuvo que separarse.

Él amor de su vida.

¿Qué rayos hacía Sasuke el día de su boda? Es decir, sabía que sus padres habían invitado a los Uchicha pero jamás creyó que Sasuke aceptaría tal invitación.

Y ahí estaba él sentado viéndola caminar hacia el altar con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto odia pero que también adora.

¿Acaso estaba ahí para ver como unía su vida a lado de alguien que no ama? ¿Ver cómo hace su vida miserable?

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al altar y su padre la estaba entregando al hombre que sería su futuro esposo.

Ambos se pusieron de rodillas para escuchar al cura.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos…

Justo cuando el cura había empezado se escuchó un portazo que resonó en toda la iglesia.

Ambos novios -y los invitados- voltearon a ver el causante de semejante ruido para ver que Sasuke Uchiha había sido el responsable de semejante grosería.

Los murmullos ante tal acto no se hicieron esperar por parte de los invitados.

-Prosigamos.- Dijo el cura llamando la atención de todos los presentes para continuar la ceremonia.

.

.

-Sakura ¿aceptas a Taichi como tu futuro esposo?

Pareciera como si el mundo tuviera algo en su contra pues todos en la iglesia esperaban impacientes su respuesta.

-Yo…- No podía, no podía casarse con este hombre al que no ama.- Yo… Sí acepto.

-¿Alguno de los presentes que se oponga a esta unión entre estas dos personas? Qué hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

-Sakura-chan es una llamada para ti-interrumpió groseramente Naruto al cura mientras le tendía un teléfono celular.

-Naruto estas interrumpiendo algo muy importante.- Le reprochó Sakura.

-Es importante.- Fue lo único que dijo seriamente Naruto como pocas veces se ponía.

Sakura tomó el teléfono entre sus manos ante la mirada de todos en la iglesia.

-¿Hola…?- Dijo esperando a que hablaran en la otra línea.

-No te cases.- El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir como un colibrí al reconocer la voz.- Huyamos juntos, te esperaré cuando estés afuera en la parte trasera de la iglesia.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Sí no se casaba con ese hombre desataría la furia de su padre pero… ¿Qué hay de su felicidad de ella? De algo está segura.

No quiere ser miserable a lado de una persona que no ama.

-De acuerdo, te veré cuando salga.- Fue la simple respuesta de Sakura para después devolverle su teléfono al rubio.

-Bueno ¿hay alguien que se oponga?- Continuó el padre finalizada la llamada.

-Sí padre.- Sakura se puso de pie- Yo me opongo. - Dio media vuelta para ver a sus padres quiénes estaban sorprendidos, bueno su padre lo estaba.- No me importa si me desheredas padre, no me casaré. Lo siento Taichi, eres un bueno tipo pero yo no puedo hacer esto.- Añadió viendo al novio a los ojos.

Y así fue que aprovechó el shock de todos para salir corriendo de la iglesia para encontrarse con él.

.

.

Sasuke esperaba detrás de la iglesia como había prometido impacientemente. ¿Qué tal si ella cambiaba de opinión? ¿Y si su padre la detenía? ¿Ella valoría más la aprobación de su padre que estar con él? Después de como terminó su relación se sentía inseguro.

Todas estas dudas se esfumaron cuando la vio correr hacia él.

Se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Corrió más rápido con algo de dificultad por el vestido en cuanto lo vio ahí parado esperándola tal como le dijo.

Sasuke no puedo esperar a que ella llegue a él así que corrió hacia ella y la atrapo en sus brazos en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

-Sasuke-kun… esto es una locura.- Dijo entre jadeos Sakura mientras estaban abrazados.

Sasuke se deshizo el abrazo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa. Porque te amo.- Añadió antes de que ella preguntara "¿por qué?"

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun.

Los dos se unieron en un beso apasionado después de tanto tiempo estar separados.

Rápidamente Sasuke adentró su lengua en la boca de Sakura para saborear ese sabor que tiene su boca a sandía. Y ella hizo lo mismo pues hace mucho que no probaba ese sabor a menta de él.

El beso duro poco pues ambos todavía tenían que huir.

-Me alegra que estuvieras por aquí cuando dijeron "que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…"- Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Esta es la parte en la que huimos.- Tomó la mano de Sakura y ambos corrieron a la calle para tomar un taxi y huir muy lejos de ahí.

Una vez dentro del taxi Sakura preguntó.-¿A dónde iremos?

-Estados Unidos. A Fresno y abriremos un puesto de jugos para sobrevivir los primeros meses.- Añadió lo último bromeando.

-¿Por qué Fresno?- Preguntó un tanto confundida Sakura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.- Parece un lugar dónde la gente toma mucho jugo.

-Tienes suerte de ser lindo.- Respondió Sakura ante la respuesta tan boba, tan Naruto que dijo Sasuke.

Y así ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto para iniciar su puesto de jugos en Fresno.

.

.

FIN

.

.

El padre de Sakura es un malo, los separó :(

Pero al fin se volvieron a reunir yay!

Espero les haya gustado este one-shot :)

Es el primero que escribo que tiene drama así que no sé si quedo del todo bien.

Dejenme un review o Hayley Williams les escupirá en la cara jajajaja si son parawhores me habrán entendido.

Nos vemos.


End file.
